Metallic Blue Eyes
by ThrillerGirl13
Summary: Rating may go up. A new mutant, by the name of Metalmorph, is found to be Wolverine's daughter. When they bring her back to the mansion, romance blooms between her and a blue elf, by the name of Nightcrawler.


Metallic Blue Eyes - Chapter One  
  
Illuminated moonlight blue eyes pierced through the shadows of the dark laboratory. Only a couple of lights lit up a few parts of the big room.  
  
The door swung open, making the eyes turn toward the person walking in.  
  
The lights flickered on, revealing a beautiful, blonde-haired blue-eyed doctor standing in the doorway.  
  
The other thing revealed in the room was a young woman with moonlight blue eyes and a coating of metal covering her body. A metal-platted, forked tail wrapped itself around her slender body.  
  
"Now, now, my little Metalmorph, you don't need to fear me." The blonde woman stated, making the metal-covered girl tilt her head to the side in a questioning glance. "Now, come on, retract the metal armor like a good girl." She urged, in a sweet tone.  
  
The metal armor retracted into the girl's skin, revealing the pale, white skin and espresso brown hair of a 19-year-old girl.  
  
"Now, can I see one of your famous sweet smiles?" The blonde asked and the girl looked down. "Jade?"  
  
"Someone's coming, Elly." Jade whispered, looking up toward the ceiling.  
  
"Who? Tell me who, Jade." Elly urged, getting serious now.  
  
"I don't know." Jade replied, sharply, looking at Elly with, now, metallic blue eyes.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Elly said, pointedly, pulling out a small remote control and directed it at Jade. "Maybe I need to re-enlighten you."  
  
Elly punched one of the buttons and an electric chargerippled painfully throughout Jade's body, bringing her to her knees.  
  
Jade let out a scream of pain, grabbing at her head. Her scream quickly turned into a growl, however, as her metal armor returned.  
  
Her ears pointed. Jade's teeth became fangs as her hair became flimsy pieces of metal hanging around her head.  
(A/N - Think of Bonnie's hair from Kim Possible only metal.)  
  
"Stop this now!" Came a harsh male voice and the shocks stopped, making Jade collapse.  
  
Doctor Mitchell had walked in. He was in his early fifties with gray-flecked short black hair and smokey gray eyes.  
  
"Doctor Mitchell, she was disobeying orders!" Elly whined, making her elder boss frown.  
  
"I don't care if she was dancing on the tables in a pink tutu singing 'Heartbreak Hotel'! Dr. Miller, they have come for her and we don't need her immobilized!" Mitchell hissed to his younger assistant.  
  
"How did they get in?!" Elly asked, shocked.  
  
"They are mutants, not imbeciles, Miller." Mitchell replied.  
  
Jade's eyes opened at this statement. She had not heard the term 'mutant' in its plural form before. She only heard the word when they were speaking of herself.  
  
Jade tried to get up, but her muscles wouldn't comply right away. She tried to ignore the dulling pain that was throbbing away in her head.  
  
Jade reached up her metallic tail, painfully, and wrapped around a lamp pole. She used her tail to pull herself up.  
  
She braced herself using a table and gasped as the pain started to return and sharpen a bit.  
  
Doctor Mitchell looked over at Jade and his frown deepened. Elly knew he was thinking hard when he frowned like that.  
  
Doctor Mitchell considered Jade to be his little 'pet' and those mutants were comprimising his 'pet's' and his 'bond', as he liked to call it.  
  
Hated the fact that she liked to rebel. Jade was a free spirit and Mitchell was trying to 'train' her to follow orders when she was told them.  
  
'Kind of like trying to train a snake not to bite people. Can't be done.' Elly mused, realizing that Jade was watching the both of them intently.  
  
Suddenly, the door came crashing down, causing all three of the people inside to look that way.  
  
Jade growled and the tip of her metal-platted tail morphed into a scorpion's tail. The stinger of the metal scorpion's tail dripped with a small bit of a paralizing poison.  
  
The two humans in the room became still and were frozen in place. Jade tilted her head to the side, gazing at them in wonder.  
  
"What the--?" Jade started, but was interrupted by four males and two females walking in, well, one male was in a wheelchair.  
  
Jade's fingers and toes turned into claws, at this pont, and she hissed in warning, making all of them look at her.  
  
"Please, Jade, we mean you no harm. We are here to take you away from the pain they have been causing you." Said the bald one in the wheelchair.  
  
"That's what they said, too, but look what they did." Jade said, nodding towards the two doctors, backing away from the group.  
  
"Kid, we're not going to kill ya." Said a man with his black hair made to look like horns, or something like that, making blades come out of his knuckles. "Unless you want me to."  
  
Jade's face was turned from scared looking to a big smirk.  
  
"You think that scares me? Babe, you got another thing comin'." Jade said, morphing her body to that of a metal dragon not unlike the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh, except her chest and belly were plated and not spiked, or whatever you want to call it.  
  
Jade roared but was cut short when a lightning bolt struck her in the back and she turned back into her normal human form, giving the group a weak look and she fell to the ground.  
  
The females rushed over to her immediately, while the males just walked over casually. The females knelt down beside her body and turned her over.  
  
Jade groaned, feeling a slight tingling in her back and up and down her spine. She felt herself being lifted up and opened her eyes a bit, seeing the male with the visor looking down at her. Jade growled at the man and he laughed.  
  
"Seems to have your attitude, Wolverine. You an definately tell who she took after when she was born." The man stated, still smirking as Wolverine turned toward him and flipped him off.  
  
Jade's eyes widened when he said that. It implied that the man with the black hair was her father. She looked at the black-haired man and he looked down at her.  
  
The group started to leave and Jade started to slip in the man's loose grip on her. He bounced her up a bit so she would fall in the right place, touching her butt as she fell.  
  
"Hey! Watch the hands, buddy!" Jade growled, raising her leg up to kick him in the head, but it was caught by the carmal brown woman with white hair.  
  
Jade tried to wrench her leg from the woman's grasp and made the man lose his grip on her, making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Knew ya couldn't handle a girl, Cy." Wolverine said, bending down and picking the girl up so easily, it looked like she was feather-light.  
  
Cyclops frowned at Wolverine, but kept his mouth shut. Jade kept on glaring at Cyclops, taking every chance she had to make obscene gestures at him as he looked at her every now and then. Wolverine nearly burst out laughing when she did it, having to keep from dropping the girl.  
  
"Definately the devil spawn of Wolverine." Cylops said, loud enough for them to hear, making the pair glare at him more.  
  
Jade reared back her right leg and kicked the visored man in the ribs, making him double over and gasp.  
  
"Watch it will ya! You have some strong legs, girl!" He gasped making the others look at him and take a glance at Jade,  
who stuck her tongue out at Cyclops. "Storm, make her quit it. She's trying to kill me back here."  
  
"She hasn't been tamed, and never will be." Wolverine said, looking down at her and she back at him, smirking wildly.  
  
"Make her stop. We can't have the two of them arguing or physically hurting each other all the way to the mansion."  
Storm replied over her shoulder.  
  
"Mansion?" Jade repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, my school for mutants to help hone and improve on their powers." Said the bald man in the wheelchair.  
  
'Okay, going way over my head here.' Jade mused, trying to look like it wasn't.  
  
"I realize that, Jade, but you will see soon enough." He replied making her widen her eyes and, then, frown, because her mind had been invaded without her permission. "I will try to stay out, just don't tempt me to take a look."  
  
Jade crossed her arms and 'humph'ed. Jade's long, whip-like black-skinned tail reappeared, winding itself around her leg.  
  
The man with the blue skin kept taking sideways glances at her as he walked and look as if he was a bit edgy around her. She noticed it, but was used to it and ignored it, sort of, she kept taking sideways glances at him.  
  
Jade settled down in Wolverine's ams and closed her eyes, trying to block out any bad images of the past few years from her mind. She quickly fell asleep with Wolverine watching her, smiling softly. 


End file.
